Experiencing with a Curious Love
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: El primer amor llega en todas las formas, colores, y géneros. El primer amor de Amy se vivió a través de dudas imparables, pérdidas de identidad, y sexo entrópico para camuflar el dolor. ¿Qué hacer cuando alguien desestabiliza tu mente y abre tu mundo a sensaciones aterradoras, nuevas y confusas?


**Experiencing with a Curious Love**

 **o**

 _Quizás sucedió porque ella era amable y hermosa... madura e inteligente._

 _Eso no quitaba su diversión, su eterna sonrisa, su ánimo eléctrico y contagioso. Quizás sucedió porque ella era la primera persona que no me trataba como si fuese extraña. Quizás sucedió porque era primavera, éramos adolescentes, y Cupido lanzaba sus flechas sin importarle crear las uniones más complicadas, desastrosas y caóticas que se pudieran imaginar._

 _Quizás todo ocurrió porque el primer amor llega en todas las formas y sexos, porque el corazón no entiende de biología ni de la estúpida moralidad o prejuicios humanos._

 _De la forma que fuese, sucedió. Y son los recuerdos más hermosos y dolorosos que poseo de mi juventud._

…

Amy se mordió la lengua por quinta vez en los últimos treinta minutos. Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario su boca desbordaría de palabras ásperas lanzadas hacia la Señora Miller como si fuesen proyectiles nucleares. La Señora Miller daba clases de literatura, más que hablar de libros y gramática, utilizaba su tiempo para dar largos discursos de dudosos valores.

Era una anciana anticuada con nariz de buitre hambriento que se cernía sobre sus estudiantes en busca de carne fresca. Ese día le había tocado a ella. Había marchado por los pasillos del aula con dureza militar y una mirada devoradora, mientras juntaba las manos detrás de la espalda y alzaba las cejas en desafío ante cualquier mirada fugaz que se atrevieran a lanzarle sus alumnos.

Amy no era buena para rendirse, ceder, o dejar aplastarse. Años de intimidación en su antiguo colegio le habían otorgado la suficiente experiencia como para levantarse ante profesores o compañeros intimidantes. Se había jurado a sí misma jamás volver a rezagarse; pero también se había jurado acabar la escuela sin ningún llamado de atención: de ahí el motivo por el que mordía su lengua mientras observaba con temple de acero los amarillos dientes que le sonreían burlonamente desde el rostro de la Señora Miller.

—… y su postura es todo menos femenina, Señorita Fowler —la anciana apoyó los codos en el pupitre, provocándola aún más. Amy sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba ese juego: incitar a los alumnos a reacciones violentas y luego gozar de la inmunidad que significa trabajar en el colegio. Era un clásico. Pero Amy era muy buena en los juegos—. Recuérdame Fowler, ¿por qué motivo te trasladaron de tu viejo instituto? —preguntó, con un brillo perverso en la mirada.

Amy tomó una profunda y calmante respiración. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía esto, la Señora Miller no ponía reparos a la hora de humillar, de divertirse. Una vez más, compuso sus facciones en una fría expresión de indiferencia y habló.

—He tenido algunos problemas de acoso escolar —respondió con voz firme, mientras, debajo del pupitre, rasguñaba sus manos violentamente en un intento de aplacar su furia.

La sonrisa de la Señora Miller creció de un modo aterrador. En ese momento, Amy supo que había movido sus últimas piezas, tenía a su rey acorralado tambaleándose sobre un tablero de ajedrez metafórico.

—¿Dices acoso escolar? —repitió, arqueando las cejas de una forma exageradamente sorprendida— ¿Estás segura, querida? Después de todo, las chicas como tú suelen tener delirios paranoides. El acoso sería una buena escusa para obtener algo de… visibilidad social —fue el golpe final. La mujer se irguió frente a Amy, gozando al ver su rostro rojo. Esperando un grito o silencio resignado. De todas formas, estaba condenada.

Amy sentía la sangre latiendo en sus oídos. Dejó de rasguñarse las manos y cesó el desastre de mordidas que había creado en el interior de su boca.

—Y torturar a adolescentes que se supone debe estar educando, es una excelente forma de expresar sus frustraciones —Amy levantó la voz y enderezó su columna vertebral. Oyó algunos jadeos ahogados desde los pupitres laterales al suyo—. ¿Qué es lo que la llenó de tanto odio, profesora? —esta vez, Amy fue la que sonrió al notar la vena que amenazaba con escaparse de la frente de Miller—. Le aconsejo asistir a un psicoanalista, este comportamiento deplorable puede ser causa del obvio temor a la vejez…

—¡Irás al salón de castigos y te quedarás allí hasta el fin de la jornada, todos los jueves durante tres meses! —Disparó la señora Miller, interrumpiéndola. Aún así, ningún grito podía acallar las débiles risitas complacidas de todo el alumnado— ¡Vete en este mismo instante, pequeña muchacha impertinente! —volvió a gritar.

Amy cogió su libreta y salió del aula con la frente en alto.

Al caminar por los pasillos del colegio, sin embargo, la sensación de fuerza se evaporó de su organismo para dejarle paso al miedo. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su madre que llegaría tarde a casa todos los jueves durante los próximos tres meses? Decir la verdad sólo le valdría un castigo en el que ni siquiera quería pensar, ningún motivo era suficiente para alzarle la voz a una persona mayor. Desde la perspectiva de su madre, la Señora Miller podría haberla apedreado en un acto público y ella tendría que haber mantenido una actitud sumisa y "digna de una dama". Su madre había perdido el sentido común hace bastante tiempo.

Golpeó los nudillos en la puerta del aula de castigos y luego entró. Era una habitación tan aburrida que daba náuseas. Fijó los ojos en el profesor a cargo mientras él le decía las reglas: prohibido hablar, prohibido moverse, prohibido dormir. Mirada al frente y espalda erguida. Serían largas horas.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a ubicarse en un pupitre. Pero algo la detuvo: un destello. Era un destello, dos ojos pardos y destellantes que la miraban desde una esquina donde la luz del sol se filtraba con fuerza. Los ojos sonreían, y debajo de ellos crecía una verdadera sonrisa tímida. Ajustó su visión y la vio por primera vez.

De haber conocido todos los matices de su propia persona, en ese momento podría haber creído en el amor a primera vista, o en los ángeles. Todo en ella gritaba "diferente" y "destacado" con toneladas de "¡extraño!" y una pizca de timidez. Un cóctel inquietante de adjetivos para una primera mirada.

—Señorita Fowler, ¿qué espera para tomar asiento? —la voz del molesto profesor la sacó de su ensueño.

Roja como un tomate, caminó hacia el fondo del salón, acercándose a ella por fuerza magnética e ignorando los recuerdos que le gritaban que era una mala idea. "Sólo mantente alejada de las personas y estarás a salvo, Amy" exclamaba frenéticamente la fuerza de la experiencia, pero no le prestó atención a su mente, a su racionalidad, o a todo lo que sabía de ella misma hasta ese instante. Sólo se acercó.

Se sentó en el pupitre contiguo al suyo, dio un vistazo fugaz al resto de la sala, notando sólo a un individuo que dormitaba con unos auriculares fuertemente amarrados a sus orejas. De reojo, volvió a observar a la chica del destello, notando con una nota de pánico que ella la observaba con la misma sonrisa tímida de antes. Cautelosamente, giró la cabeza por completo, encontrándose con su rostro iluminado otra vez.

Su cabello era un lio de ondas negras que le llegaba a los hombros, notablemente encrespado. Tenía el rostro aniñado y blanco. Vestía de un modo desaliñado que Amy sólo había visto en chicos.

Era el tipo de chica que sería su compañera de golpes en su antiguo colegio. Las chicas populares odiaban todo lo diferente, le temían… le temían a lo que lucía desconocido y nuevo a simple vista. Por eso debían humillarlo, golpearlo, y pisotearlo. Esa chica parecía ser desconocida y nueva. El hecho de estar cumpliendo un castigo sólo aumentaba la curiosidad de Amy.

—¿Y tú porqué estás aquí? ¿Qué terrible crimen haz cometido para sufrir tal cruel condena? —preguntó.

Amy parpadeó unas veces. Y una vez más. Le estaba hablando, le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. Se sintió sonrojar ¿porqué de repente se volvió tan torpe? Levantó los ojos después de tomar una respiraciones calmantes y muy necesarias, esperando encontrarse con un gesto de rechazo… y recibiendo la misma sonrisa tímida de antes.

—Me llamo Amy —logró balbucear. Se maldijo internamente ¡Idiota, en ningún momento pidió tu nombre!

La chica arrastró su pupitre cerca del suyo, sin importarle ser reprendida por el profesor. En voz baja, casi revelando un secreto divertido, dijo su nombre.

—Me llamo Florence. Mis padres tuvieron un rayo de inspiración al darme mi primer nombre, no tanto para el segundo: Jane —Florence volvió a sonreír. Un gesto que Amy encontró extraño.

Observaba a las personas, su comportamiento, sus costumbres, como si fuesen grandes conejillos de Indias. En sus observaciones, jamás notó sonreír tanto a una persona. Menos aún cuando hablaba con un completo desconocido. Las chicas populares solían alzar las cejas y fruncir los labios en lo que ellas creían que era seductor. Los chicos tenían esa mueca lateral que debía ser una sonrisa. Sonrisas malvadas había de a montones.

Había algo en la sonrisa de ella que la hizo detenerse. ¡Detenerse en un detalle tan banal como una sonrisa!

Su sonrisa la alentó. Y para el final de la jornada, ya se contaban secretos. Florence podía ser catalogada dentro del grupo de los marginados del que ella era parte. Cada jueves era especial de un modo diferente. La emoción de tener por primera vez una amistad en progreso la estaba consumiendo.

…

 _En este instante, al rememorar ese año tan caótico como especial; siento que si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, preferiría no notarla. No detenerme en los destellos azules de su cabello, ni en esa sonrisa contagiosa. No lo supe en ese entonces, pero al formar una amistad con Florence, estaba condenándome a un inevitable replanteamiento de absolutamente todo lo que sentía normal, correcto, y quería ser. Estaba exponiéndome a nuevos miedos y preguntas._

 _Florence hizo que tomara riesgos, Florence hizo que olvidara por un momento eterno una parte de mí, y logró que conociera una nueva parte. Una parte oculta, privada, y tabú._

 _Ella removió dentro de mí una frágil pieza agridulce, una pieza que todos poseemos._

…

Amy sintió como ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Solía hacerlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Sorprendentemente, a Amy no le molestó. Nunca estuvo abierta al contacto físico innecesario, pero con ella era diferente. Se sentía cálido y agradable. Agradable de un modo extraño.

Extraño. Todo era extraño, debía acostumbrarse a eso.

—Me metía en problemas a propósito. Para que me castiguen después de clases. Para escapar de todo el mundo. Para estar sola —dejó escapar Florence súbitamente, apagando un cigarrillo en el suelo de cemento.

Estaban sentadas en el techo de la biblioteca, un lugar privado y perfecto para observar el atardecer. Si las descubrían, deberían prepararse para ser suspendidas. A Florence no le importaba, Amy tenía sus opiniones sobre el asunto. Pero el atardecer lo valía.

—¿Sabes porqué cambió eso, Amy? —siguió Florence, levantando la cabeza de su hombro y viéndola a los ojos—. Por ti. Eres la única excepción en este maldito colegio plagado de niñas idiotas y tipos engreídos.

Amy sonrió. Era constante en Florence tener momentos en los que hablaría en medio del silencio sobre temas insólitos, o comenzaría a silbar, o, como en ese instante, le recordaría que ellas eran las únicas que valían la pena en el mundo. Creer esa mentira las impulsaba a seguir, sobrevivir, ignorar los golpes de la vida. Desde que eran amigas, la cotidianidad se volvió mucho más soportable. El mundo adquirió una textura menos áspera, y sonreír era más sencillo. Era sorprendente el cambio que se podía generar en las personas sólo con algo de amistad genuina y un hombro dispuesto a soportar el peso de una cabeza; y una cabeza, buscando el apoyo de un hombro.

—También eres hermosa, Amy —susurró Florence a modo de despedida, recogiendo su mochila del suelo y bajando por la escalinata con movimientos gatunos.

Amy observó su figura con ojos asustados. Florence era hermosa, creía que lo era, pero jamás se lo diría. Tenía miedo de admitir que pensaba en los destellos de sus ojos más de lo que se consideraría normal. Le aterraba admirar la suavidad de su cabello, o disfrutar de un modo diferente cuando ella la abrazaba o besaba su mejilla. Tenía la potente sensación de que Florence también lo sentía, pero ella era valiente. Ella no tenía miedo.

Cogió un cigarrillo del paquete que había dejado abandonado. Un sol rojo surcado de nubes naranjas fue opacado por el primer humo despedido de sus labios. ¿Porqué lo hacía? No lo sabía con seguridad.

Pero fumar era algo nuevo, reprobable, y desconocido. Algo que nunca pensó que anhelaría, algo que al probar comenzó a disfrutar. No sabía que le gustaba. No sabía que lo disfrutaría… ¿acaso continuaba hablando del humo? No. Los cigarrillos eran como las personas, como las nuevas experiencias, como las emociones y sensaciones peligrosas que aplastaban su cuerpo gritando por ser resueltas y puestas en orden.

El sol comenzaba a perderse y las sombras se arrastraban por los edificios cuando caminó hacia su casa. "¡No deberías estar aquí!" gritaban esta vez las voces de su cabeza, pero las ignoró como tantas otras veces. Se supone que en los momentos de incertidumbre una busca a sus amigas, y tienen una larga charla con helado y todo eso. Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba una respuesta, un debate, orden. Necesitaba extinguir los pensamientos peligrosos que sólo evocaban la belleza de Florence a cada segundo.

Golpeó la puerta de la casa y esperó unos segundos. Ella abrió.

Fue como volver a aquél día hace meses en el salón de castigos, el reflejo del sol fue reemplazado por el foco de luz tenue que colgaba en el recibidor de la casa. Su cabello esta vez estaba mojado, su sonrisa aún presente, y su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla.

Perdió los ojos en sus hombros mojados, donde pequeñas perlas de agua se deslizaban con parsimonia enloquecedora sobre su piel. Estaba siendo ridículamente obvia y eso estaba mal. Porque debía agregar un nuevo inconveniente a su lista de problemas: la piel de Florence era como crema suave y nunca lo había notado; y ahora no podía dejar de notarlo.

—Amy… lo que sea que quieras hablar, estoy segura que podemos hacerlo dentro, ¡estoy congelándome aquí! —se quejó, empujándola con el hombro juguetonamente y guiándola dentro de su casa, hacia su habitación—. Mis padres no están en casa, si quieres usar el teléfono hazlo, si quieres beber algo hazlo… y todo eso; no suelo tener visitas —explicó al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

Amy se dejó caer en la cama, sacando seguridad de donde no sabía que tenía. Florence no parecía tener inconvenientes al vestirse frente a ella.

Amy supo que estaba perdida cuando sintió los característicos y familiares signos de excitación sexual. Su cuerpo lo sabía desde hace mucho. Su memoria lo sabía… ¡Diablos, incluso su corazón lo sabía!

Todo en ella parecía hermoso, suave y prohibido. Desde las uñas de sus pies pintadas de verde hasta el valle de sus pechos donde descansaban algunas pecas. Pasando por sus labios carnosos y su sonrisa contagiosa.

—Tú me gustas Amy, y sé que te gusto —Amy se quedó petrificada de horror mientras Florence parecía positivamente resignada y tranquilizadora. Ya vestida, se sentó junto a ella en la cama, esta vez manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial—. Háblame Amy, dime qué está pasando por tu corazón. Me haz contado de tu madre, del Armario del Pecado y de tus terrores nocturnos, confía en mí lo suficiente como para sincerar tus sentimientos —otra característica sorprendente de Florence era el don de la palabra. No había nada que pudiera negarle. Y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, de todos modos.

Amy se estrujó el cabello. ¿Cómo explicarle a otra persona las nuevas y recién descubiertas emociones que estaba experimentando? Ni siquiera se había atrevido a ponerlo en palabras antes de verla desnuda hace segundos. Ni siquiera lo había aceptado en su cabeza antes de notar su cuerpo en su totalidad.

—Yo… yo… tengo que irme —Amy se puso de píe por un segundo.

Florence no se rendiría. Amy era extraña, magnética, bonita y quizás la amaba. Debía arriesgarse. Colocando la mano en su cuello con suavidad, acercó su rostro al suyo. Sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse, y aunque no quería hacerlo, Amy humedeció sus labios.

Segundos después estaba experimentando su primer beso. Los labios de Florence sabían a pasta de dientes mentolada, y eran suaves como alas de mariposa. Su lengua era celestial.

Jamás se había sentido tan confundida, atemorizada, y complacida en su vida.

…

 _Aún tantos años después, puedo sentir sus labios contra los míos. Y aún puedo recordar el modo en el que temblaba al llegar a mi casa, temiendo que mi madre oliera mis inseguridades y nuevas sensaciones, mi placer al recibir ese beso tan prohibido y, simultáneamente, tan deseado._

 _El despertar sexual es difícil y entrópico; más aún cuando lo vives con una mujer, cuando antes jamás te ha atraído una. Ella tenía 17 años y creía amarme, estaba segura en su piel y aceptaba su sexualidad orgullosamente. Yo tenía 16 años y era asustadiza, me atraía físicamente, y cometí el error de tomarla como un experimento._

 _Hacer el amor por primera vez es caótico, más aún siendo nosotras dos._

…

Tenían un vínculo extraño que Amy no quería pasar en blanco como "noviazgo". Aún no estaba segura de nada más. Sólo sabía que Florence era hermosa y genial. Por momentos se odiaba al sentir como la lastimaba, como cuando ella insistía en tomar su mano en lugares públicos y besarla libremente.

—¡No somos criminales, Amy! ¡Sólo nos amamos y el mundo lo puede ver o joderse! —había estallado una vez, en medio de lágrimas.

Ahí radicaba el problema: Amy podría arriesgarse a ser odiada eternamente por su madre si tuviera la certeza de que lo que sentía por Florence era amor. Pero no lo sentía. Realmente se había esforzado en potenciar sus sentimientos más allá de un cariño fraternal y una imparable atracción física. Esto ponía aún más su identidad en duda. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Cuál era su etiqueta, qué era lo que le gustaba? ¿Estaba imposibilitada para amar? ¿Homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual experimental? Eran demasiados términos agobiantes. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas que acababan en dudas y sentimientos de frustración infinita.

Por eso, un día se decidió a buscar respuestas de un modo u otro. Florence quería más, ella quería más. Tenía miedo, pero tenía aún más incertidumbre. Florence era una romántica secreta, adecuó su cuarto con velas aromáticas y flores con fragancias exquisitas. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír y decirle que la amaba. Que estaban haciendo esto por amor, que estaba bien.

Su truco era repetir lo correcta que era su relación, para así ocultar sus propias dudas sobre lo que es y no correcto.

"El mundo puede joderse" repitió, cuando los besos aumentaron de intensidad.

Amy tomó el control. Necesitaba estar a cargo. La macabra advertencia de su madre sobre la virginidad no la dejó tranquila hasta que pudo escuchar los gemido de Florence. Se sintió orgullosa al saber que sus manos eran la que lograban sacarle tal sonido melodioso. Conocía el cuerpo femenino tan bien como cualquier mujer; el aspecto anatómico del sexo no fue un impedimento.

Resultó placentero, bonito, y fascinante.

Sin embargo, el sentimental estaba hueco. Vacío. No sintió más que miedo y una pizca de complacencia. Eso la volvía una mala persona, ya que Florence no podía dejar de besarla y jurar su amor eterno.

Cubrió su cuerpo con una manta y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en el techo mientras acariciaba mecánicamente la curva de la cadera de Florence.

—Quiero contárselo a alguien, Amy —la voz suplicante de Florence fueron esquirlas de vidrio perforando sus oídos.

—Aún no estoy segura…

—¿Segura de qué exactamente, Amy? —escupió con frustración—. Yo tuve miedo y lo superé… por ti, te amo Amy. ¿Qué es lo que no sabes aún?

—También me gustan los chicos —respondió Amy, sin mirarla a los ojos y con voz muerta. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

—En ese caso, ¿qué soy yo? ¿un maldito experimento hasta que decidas qué es lo que quieres? —Florence se incorporó, dejando la manta de lado y exponiendo su torso desnudo—. Sabes que te gusta esto, Amy. Te gustan las mujeres.

Amy parpadeó unas cuantas veces, intentando que las lágrimas no abandonaran sus ojos mientras abrochaba su sujetador.

—Sólo me gustas tú… pero no te amo Florence —Amy se dio vuelta, si iba a romper el corazón de la primera persona que le dijo que la amaba, iba a hacerlo de frente—. Lo siento —agregó con pesar.

Observó como su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de sufrimiento, y lo odió. Lo odió aún más cuando ella volvió a hablar. Un corazón abierto es fácil de herir y difícil de curar, y Florence tenía el corazón más abierto del mundo.

—¡No importa Amy, aprenderé a esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario! Haremos que esto funcione —los ojos destellantes la miraron con anhelo. Pero el anhelo, la esperanza, y la añoranza no son suficientes para convencer al corazón.

No vio a Florence en semanas.

La rutina y el mundo volvieron a ser pesados y sin esperanza. Los golpes de la vida dolían tanto o más que antes. Ya no había nadie con quién reír por noches enteras o fumar observando el atardecer. Ya no había nadie quien le preguntara sobre sus pesadillas y las dibujara. No había nadie extraño en su vida más que ella misma y sus dudas sin respuesta.

Había perdido la virginidad y aún se sentía vacía. Llegó a la conclusión de que sólo fue Florence. Y sólo sería ella eternamente la que lograría hacerla sentir así.

La única excepción femenina que podría amar físicamente.

Sin embargo, ella creía en los universos paralelos. Había mundos ahí afuera donde existía una Amy capaz de amar, donde ella y Florence no habían terminado y seguían juntas, y paseaban tomadas de la mano y se robaban besos en lugares públicos.

Y cualquier universo que ese sea, es aquel en donde vivía una parte de su corazón.

…

 _Pienso en Florence y tengo la certeza de que ella encontró el amor de una mujer valiente y digna de amar._

 _En algún lugar ahí afuera, me pregunto si ella me recordará, o pensará en mí como la novia que le rompió el corazón._

 _No sé si mi amor llegará en algún momento, no sé si estoy lista o siquiera si tengo la cualidad de amar. Sólo sé que lo abrazaré con fuerza asfixiante…_

 _Sin importar que sea hombre, o mujer._

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **He tenido esta idea rondando por mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Decidí escribirla, y que esta vez no sea Amy la del corazón roto. Podría decir mucho más de esta historia, sobre las dudas, el sexo, y las dudas otra vez. Pero siento que Amy ya lo dijo todo.**

 **¿Críticas?**


End file.
